


Half Shell

by Claire



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a turtle to do when he's left all alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Shell

You block out the voices surrounding you, loud and accusing with only one remaining calm. It's not as though you understand why they're all so annoyed, shrieking voices of displeasure. You're a teenager, for god's sake; what else were you meant to do when you had the place to yourself?

And it's not as though you're the only one who's ever done something like this when you've been alone. Well, okay, maybe you're the only one of your brothers who's done _this_ , but you're well aware of the magazines Raphael keeps under his mattress, and you're not even going to think about what has been forever labelled in your brain as the _Leo and the Rubber Glove Incident_.

They all went out and you had some fun. And? Master Splinter's always telling you to practice more with your bo, to become one with it. So what if you took his words a little more literally than he probably meant them?

So, you'll let them rant and rave and get it out of their systems, because that's what you do, that's what you _always_ do. Personally, you're just glad they didn't get back until after Casey had left. After all, if they're reacting this badly to finding you with the bo, lord knows what they'd have said about the cricket bat.


End file.
